Competition
by songstobesung
Summary: When Puck meets Elena, and these two dominate personalities colide, there is only one way to solve things: A very dirrty competition.


Mercedes linked arms with Elena, who held hands with Kurt (they still called each other Wifey and Hubbie). Elena was on fall break, and they decided to invite her over to Lima, Ohio. Chatting animatedly down the hallway, Kurt and Mercedes shared a look, which Elena ignored completely. Kurt sighed, knowing that they would be the perfect couple. Elena was still chatting, a bad habit that she had picked up from both Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt said they needed to swing by the choir room, for some sheet music. Elena happily followed, before playing on the piano, before singing a 'Forever and Always' by Taylor Swift. Mercedes and Kurt were surprised she could sing, and Elena flushed red with embarrassment. Then, someone else came into the room. Elena stood up, and Kurt introduced them.

"Elena, Puck. Puck, Elena."

Kurt watched the two stare awkwardly at one another. Elena's eyes sparkled at the sight of a new boy, and Puck looked slightly bored.

"We'll leave you too alone." Mercedes took Kurt's arm, and guided him away.

"This isn't going well!" She exclaimed, once they were out of ear shot between the two.

"I'm well aware Cedes! Just, give them time!"

Elena and Puck finally began to talk, once Kurt and Mercedes were gone. Puck fully intended to get into this girl's pants. They way she excluded confidence, and sex, was just enough for Puck to step up his game. She was defiantly not going to top, if he had his way. And Puckzilla never lost, especially to a lady, no matter how fine her ass was. He wanted to be in control.

Elena liked him already. Smart, charming, cocky (in more ways than one). Total sex magnet, with a capital S-E-X! She wanted him to be in bed with her right now, all charming things about him. A part of her wondered how big he was, because unlike Kurt and his skin tight jeans (which were bootylicious) Puck opted for more space, leaving much to the imagination. And sure as hell, Elena was imagining a lot. Mostly involving sex, but she was topping for sure this time. She wanted to be in control.

Puck began to take her looks into consideration. She was shorter than Rachel (easy access) and had this dark skin, olive and sun kissed like she just got back from the beach, that made her look sultry. Her hair was a deep brown and waved slightly, framing her appealing face. Those damn eyes, with those long eyelashes were enchanting, and the way the sunlight fell into them made them turn lighter, almost a golden vibe came from them. Puck was man-swooning at the sight of her. On the inside of course.

Entranced in those forest green eyes, Elena had to take a minute to look closer. He had a shaved head, and tanned skin. His biceps were large, and they clinged to the shirt he wore, almost like he purposely wore it just so she could have a female boner right now. Oh damn was he hot. His face was so cute, with a serious but playful look. Right now, no one, not even Kurt, could compete with this man. He was just too damn hot. And, she knew it.

"So, Elena, what up?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking about how big my mouth is."

Puck was intrigued. What does that mean? IS she complimenting me? What if she's making fun of me? Wait, did she just say I'm big? That's it; I'm officially getting into her pants!

"How big is it?"

"Not as big as you are right now."

Elena giggled at the sight of his face contorting into a smooth and in control poker face, meaning she had to up her game to make sure she was the on winning this battle of sexual innuendoes, and just plain sex. It was a total turn on, and Elena finally asked him when and where.

"I'm toping too, you know."

Puck's eyebrows rose up at this statement. Wasn't it a known fact women didn't top, but men did? Even Santana knew that! Elena was a different species, one he felt obligated to explore for the sake of mankind. And mostly just to have sex with her, but still.

"Tomorrow at my house, and no you aren't topping."

Elena was perplexed at this statement. She, not topping? Who was this man? Wasn't it a known fact women topped, not the man? Because women were now more independent and dominate? Puck was different species, one she felt obligated to explore for the sake of women everywhere. And mostly, just to have sex with him but still.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't."

Puck grabbed her by the waist, and Elena grabbed him at the waist right back. Their noses lightly touched, and they started to walk around in a circle, like they were about to punch-or make out- with one another. Instead of doing either, Elena finally challenged him.

"If you can get…whose the least likely to let you give them a feel up in this town?"

"Rachel Berry."

"If you can get Rachel Berry to feel you up, sober, you can top."

"And if you get…Finn Hudson to let you see his junk, you can top."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Puck kissed Elena soundly on the lips. She kissed right back, their tongues dancing. Puck pulled away, before leaving her with a wink.

"Now you know why I, Noah Elijah Puckerman, always win. And top."

Elena decided to comment back.

"Too bad you won't this time!"

* * *

First off, Elena needed to find out who the hell Finn Hudson was? She walked up to a teacher, a really hot curly haired teacher who could rock a vest and ties, before asking who Finn Hudson was.

"He should be in the locker room right now, changing into normal clothes for Glee. Why?" And his voice was also sexy. Elena decided she needed to move to Lima, Ohio now. And soon.

"No reason. Thanks!" She ran off, trying to find the locker room. Once she did find it, Elena opened the door, and her eyes feasted on a sea of men, many hot, shirtless guys. Only one had on a shirt, and he looked the nicest. Sadly, he wasn't in a towel, like some of the other were. Swishing her hips from side to side, Elena introduced herself to the shirt guy.

"And you are?"

"Finn Hudson."

How did she get so damn lucky? He was cute, like in a warm way, not in a sexy way. She looked at his hands, and feet. Both were large, larger than Puck's. Even better.

"Stay here for a minute." Elena ordered Finn to stay. With the look in her eyes, the one Rachel got when she was either extremely mad or passionate, made Finn stay still.

"ATTENTION ALL SHIRTLESS AND HOT MEN IN THIS ROOM! MY NAME IS ELENA, AND IF YOU EXIT RIGHT NOW, after putting of clothes AND THAT IS OPTIONAL, I WILL TAKE OFF MY SHIRT!"

With a room filled with lots of guys, and one hot girl, they all ran out, and most didn't put on clothing other than some shorts. Finn was now feeling scared.

Was he about to be, you know, tackled by some really tiny person?

This had to be the top most awkward moment ever.

Elena sat next to Finn, before instructing her next words careful.

"Let me see your junk."

Finn exploded.

"WHAT?"

Elena huffed, her bangs falling into her face. She brushed them back, before explaining the full story. Finn looked perplexed, and very uncomfortable. She ended with a 'pretty please' and awaited the answer.

"Fine."

Finn Hudson pulled down his pants, and Elena was very pleased. Just as fast as he pulled them down though, he pulled them right back up.

With a bright red face, Finn told her not to mention it to anyone.

Forgetting her promise to the awaiting boys from the locker room, Elena ran out, and tried to find Puck, just to tell him she won.

A sad chorus of guys who wanted her to take her shirt off echoed in the hallway.

Elena just laughed.

* * *

"Rachel, can I please touch your boobs."

"That wasn't a question."

"Can I please touch your boobs?"

"No, you may not."

"C'mon Rachel! I cannot lose to Elena. She questioned my bad-assness."

"Sorry, but these are exclusively for Finn."

"Only a little under the bra. C'mon babe, you are one hot mama, and even I haven't gotten to explore this girl, as much as I wanted to."

"Explore? You are sickening Noah."

"Love you too Rachel."

"Who doesn't?"

"I'll love you more if you let me touch your boobs."

"Over the shirt."

"Under the bra."

"Noah!"

"Sorry, babe, but I have to top."

"You have to what?"

"Top during sex. It's like, the best position ever."

"This is gross, and no."

"No, what?"

"Now you really can't touch my breasts."

"Please! I'll get down and beg, PLEASE!"

"…Fine…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, ready for it?"

"…I hate you…"

"Love you too. Thanks Rach!"

Puck ran to find Elena. He heard some kids whining about a 'girl who was going to go topless'. Puck noticed a small girl, a lot smaller than Santana, running away.

Elena.

He sprinted after her, before laughing in her face.

"I got to touch Rachel's boobs."

Elena whipped around, and smiled.

"I bet Finn's bigger than you."

Puck's jaw slacked, his cheeks flushing a bright red, redder than Kurt's pants (Elena made a note on the color of Kurt's pants, but he didn't have to know that). Puck could barely stutter a sentence. Finally, after about five minutes of the most awkward silence Elena had ever experienced, Puck finally got the balls to speak back to her.

"No one is bigger than me. And, now, no one has won this."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm well aware. Whoever can touch or pants the most tops?"

"Yes."

"Fun."

"Indeed."

And with those parting words, Elena lightly grazed her fingers over Puck's junk.

"I'm hoping you're bigger." With a sexy wink, and a simple motion that could only mean 'blowjob' Elena left Puck to ponder about who would top.

And she knew she would.

* * *

"Okay, Finn, I need your help."

Finn looked at his (ex) best friend, Noah Elijah Puckerman, and stared at him. Has the world just turned upside down? Has Puck done some crack? Has he just become the President? What the fuck was going on?

"Back up. You need my help?"

Puck groaned, because he didn't want to repeat it again. With a sigh, he replied, "Yeah. There's this fucking hot babe, Elena, and she makes me go harder than Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel foursome does! Dude, it's sickening how sexy she is. She's the girl who took a look at your balls – which she said you're bigger than me, and NO ONE is bigger than me- and then she touched it over the jeans and walked away, and now I gotta feel up all the girls in Glee Club."

"Including Rachel?"

"Already did man. Sorry, but she saw your balls, so it was a fair trade."

Finn turned bright red, but stuttered, in a very Pre-Stuttergate like fashion, "Con…c…c…continue."

"So now, I gotta feel up all the girls in Glee!"

Puck groaned, putting his head in between his knees. Finn had never seen him bent up like this. It kinda scared him.

"Dude, you okay?"

"No fucking way. Not only did she question my bad-assness, I may like her, and it's so fucking weird!"

Finn laughed, before putting his hand on Puck's shoulder.

"Sure, man, I'll help you."

* * *

Mercedes was met with Elena supertacklepouncing on her, something that Elena normally did when she was in distress.

"Mercedes, I may actually like someone! What do I do?"

Elena hopped off of Mercedes, and turned her around to face her. Mercedes rolled her eyes, and stated just to go for it.

"We're having sex at his house, and I need to pants as many guys to top though."

"What the hell?"

Elena groaned, before explaining the full story.

Mercedes laughed, but agreed to help Elena. She texted Vlad when Elena laughed, and his response was just a simple, "Keep her away from Kurt."

* * *

By Thursday, Elena only had one day (and one more boy) to pants so that she may get to top.

By Thursday, Puck was one boob feeling away from topping Elena.

They confronted each other, and exchanged numbers and what not, but they still were in deep shit. So far, it was a tie. And only one more day till they agreed to do the deed.

But, for some reason, Elena didn't want to. She had grown to like Puck, and his boyish ways. She thought he was one of the most genuine people she had met. His life wasn't easy, and Elena knew that a lot of people covered up emotions through fakeness. She actually went through a faze like this around seventh grade. Puck was truly sweet, soft underneath the hard, exterior shell.

Puck didn't want to have sex with Elena, anymore, actually. She was too nice, and he wanted to know it wouldn't mean anything, at the beginning. Truth? He didn't like Rachel, nor did he like Quinn. Quinn's sexing was a dare by Karofsky, and Rachel was just a way to get Quinn. Mercedes was a way to be popular, and Santana was easy. Elena, she was different. They had hung out after Glee, and he taught her how to play a few chords on his guitar. She sang with such a voice that made Puck's eyes water, because it was strong, and could mold into any song (except hard rock. Her voice was more suited for slow songs that make mother's cry).

"Hey, Puckaroni?"

"Yeah, Ellie?

They both snickered at the nicknames they had given one another, after three days of using them.

"I don't wanna have sex with you."

"Me too."

Puck and Elena bursted into laughter, before hugging one another.

"I wanna get to know you."

"Me too!"

Puck kissed her cheek, and when they pulled away, Elena could see the devilish smirk. One that only read, "I wanna finish this competition though."

Elena laughed, and the agreed to do the last two people at the same time.

* * *

"Kurt, close your eyes."

"Wifey, explain?"

"On the count of three…"

"Elena?"

"One…"

"What the?"

"Two…"

"Fucking."

"THREE!"

Elena pulled down Kurt's pants, and looked at his things. Man, she had waited so very long to see and she was glad she did. Kurt's cheeks turned as red as his pants (AGAIN!) and she pulled them up.

"Thanks Hubbie!"

Elena giggled, before running away, a very utterly pissed Kurt following her.

* * *

"Mercedes, on the count of three."

"What the?"

"One."

"Fucking."

"Two."

"Hell."

"Three!"

"NOAH FUCKING PUCKERMAN IMMA CUT YOU SO HARD YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO HAVE A FUCKING KID AGAIN YOU SON OF A MANBITCH!"

* * *

Elena and Puck tied, and no one topped (not so sadly). Puck had friended her on Facebook, and they were texting twenty four seven. As she boarded the plane, Elena got this text.

**From: Puckaroni **

**Promise to save your not so virginity for me?**

Elena giggled, before replying back.

**From: Ellie**

**Only if you promise to save yours!**

**From: Puckaroni**

**Promise.**

**From: Ellie**

**Then I promise too.**

**

* * *

**

Ah, I really liked this, and it was kinda rushed, but I didn't really feel like explaining ever pants/feeling. So, the OC, Elena, belongs to DJ-DizzyD. She totally makes these fabulous stories, and I sugest you look out for them! Anyways, she also beta'd this story, because Elena is hers, and I may only bask in her glory of OCness making abilities.

Word Count: 2689. Whoot!

-Madi


End file.
